


Play of whishes

by LadyHorizon94



Series: Make A Wish [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Dilemmas, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: ”Stay out of this. Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima’s tone was absolute.Yamaguchi didn’t anwer.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Make A Wish [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572502
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Play of whishes

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Something not so dark this time.

Tadashi stared emptily at his lunch not hearing much about Hinata’s overly excited chattering about recent events and Kageyama’s calm retorts and comments to them. If anything he was puzzled how well they seemed to adapt to the idea that there were other worlds… Creatures…

Magic.

To think that their upperclassmates had been fighting _those_ for months without them knowing… And Tsukki… 

That kind of hurt. That Tsukki didn’t trust him. Then again, Tadashi wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know of these things. Hinata and Kageyama only gushed how cool the trio had looked in their shining outfits and fighting with their weapons. 

But Tadashi remembered the witch. The horrible grin of the jack-in-the box and its’ mangled hands which shot something which had been something between canon balls and basket balls. He held his chopstick thightly, trying to push the image aside. 

”Hey… Have you decided a wish yet?” He asked quietly. It was obvious Hinata nor Kageyama were scared – or they masked it well. They were excited. Tadashi wans deadly curious of what kind of wish was worth of sacrificing safety and security… 

The chattering stopped. Hinata looked at his team mate and tilted head little, petting kyubey idly on his arms. The creature’s expressionless gaze was targeting Tadashi making him uneasy. 

”Hmm… Well, to be honest I haven’t decided yet,” The short boy answered, smiling brightly. ”I mean… There’s so much you know? I could wish for endless supplies for volleyball or be taller… or, or or!” Hinata’s eyes started to shine. ”Becoming an ace!” 

”You couldn’t become one even if you wished for it, dumbass,” Kageyama muttered. 

”Oi! Kyubey said we could wish for anything!” Hinata yelled. ”Right?!” 

_That is correct. As long as you have potential, I can grand any wish._ The creature answered, making the boy beam again. 

”Tsk, then I could wish you would be less of an idiot.” 

”What was that supposed to mean?!” 

As new bickering begun, the duo forgot Tadashi entirely. The boy munched his lunch and offered Kyubey some. The… Thing appeared very pleased as it closed its’s eyes while eating. It was kind of cute. Tadashi couldn’t help but smile little. 

_Volleyball huh…_ Tadashi understood it was very important to the two of them. Still, it was a bit… 

”There’s no need for _you_ to wish for anything,” Tsukki’s voice came behind them and he sounded colder and more irritated than usual. All of them turn to look. The boy towered them with an ease. Even more so now that they were sitting. His golden eyes were nailed to Kyubey. 

”That’s none of your business!” Hinata proclaimed, jumping up. ”I wish whatever I want to!” He stuck his tongue out childishly making Tsukki scoff. 

”You would be ready to die for Volleyball?” His dead-pan and straightforward question caught Hinata off-guard. 

”Who said anything about dying?!” The shorter boy snapped. ”I just - ” 

”This isn’t walk in the park you know,” Tsukki noted not even blinking his eyes. ”People get hurt in this. People die.” 

Tadashi felt shivers run through him. He knew this. It was obvious. But how Tsukki talked about it brought different kind of weight to it. 

”What about you then?” Kageyama stood up, trying to appear as tall as Tsukishima. ”You didn’t even tell Daichi or Suga what you were for months. Why should we trust you?” 

The air tensed between them and even Hinata was staring at Tsukki, waiting for an answer. 

”That’s not business of a civillian,” Tsukki answered coldly. He turned. ”Let’s go, Yamaguchi.” 

”Ah – Yes!” Tadashi almost tripped as he followed his best friend. As they walked across the yard the boy noticed how tense Tsukki’s shoulders were and how fast he walked (Tadashi had to half run to keep up.) The air around Tsukki was thick and Tadashi had to collect all of his courage. 

”Uh… Um…? Tsukki.” 

He stopped. 

”What did you wish for?” 

Tsukki looked at him over his shoulder. The sun reflected on the boy’s glasses so Tadashi couldn’t tell if he was frustrated, angry or disappointed. 

”Stay out of this. Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima’s tone was absolute. 

Tadashi didn’t answer. 

******

Shouyou was pissed. They were having good time, before Tsukishima got there! Geez, what was his deal? Always bossing Yamaguchi and others around! ”Stupid Tsukishima!” He slumped back to sit and enjoy rest of his lunch. 

_I would be careful if I were you two,_ Kyubey started.  _ Some magical guardians are protective of their territories and Tsukishima has been here longer than Sugawara. _

Shouyou blinked and took a bite from a riceball. ”Whah ho you hea?” He asked while munching his treat. 

_ Magical guardians like Sugawara and are rare. Most just want to fight to have grief seeds to purify their soulgems. Tsukishima might tolerate Sugawara and Daichi. But three of you posses immense magical potential. Three more guardians on his territory would be too much.  _

Shouyou frowned. This whole thing started to feel really complicated. ”But we are a team, right? If we can work in a court, we can work off of it right?” 

Kageyama looked after Tsukishima. ”Is he a threat then?” 

_I can’t say for sure. However, there is a risk of conflict._

Shouyou nodded. That was given. Their days in volleyball were filled with conflicts. It was natural. ”Then they just need to work it out!” He noted joyfully, stuffing another riceball in his mouth.

Kageyama sighed. ”You dumbass. Hey, let me have one.”

”Oi! You have your own!”


End file.
